


Lock That One Out Of The Database

by mific



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Portraits, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24200464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mific/pseuds/mific
Summary: John and Rodney on a memorably bad mission.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	Lock That One Out Of The Database

**Author's Note:**

> Felt like doing some portraits again. Watercolours and a little gouache. Also, fun with backgrounds.

"Oh, crap!" Rodney's voice was a terrified whisper.

  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/9db1/aoltqfr4wnnvlixzg.jpg)

  
John's head snapped up. "Rodney? What's wrong?"

  
[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/convkey/19db/02imjo50bribon6zg.jpg)  
  


click through for full size images


End file.
